Sleepy Wonders
by kyotoprincess
Summary: There was always a space for him, even after they fought. Yukio/Rin.


**Title:** Sleepy Wonders**  
Pairing:** Yukio/Rin**  
Summery: **There was always a space for him, even after they fought.**  
Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Notes:** A short spring break can do things to a girl, like procrastination. I'm holding to do things until Thursday and everything is due Friday. On the bright side, I'm halfway done with the first chapter of my mega-story. So, enjoy this little bunny plot that started boiling in my head during my English class.

* * *

( Not again )

It was the same fight, the same words, the same actions, the same everything. Words were thrown at one another: _stop relying on your flames; stop trying to ignore the subject; stop using your body as a shield; stop being so distant_.

Just stop everything.

They always had fights like this. Okumura Yukio would let the stress get to him and attack his brother. Okumura Rin would assume everything was fine and bark back at his brother's over protectiveness. They always fought like this, no matter what. They are twins yet so many arguments take the place of that family love.

( This time is different )

Their fight had ended differently, not the usual door slamming, harsh steps, and a comforting silence between the two before their routinely make-up sex. This fight had ended in full-blown punches, gritting teeth in pure anger, and and empty echo of multiple doors closing. Neither felt the need to forgive one another and neither felt that they were wrong at all.

Not even after the two weeks of pure silence between the two.

Not even after the coldness that wrapped both of them as they slept in separate beds.

Not even after, not even after... the darkness.

( But there was one thing )

Yukio wordlessly left to complete a mission. Rin ignored it and fell into his usual routine of making dinner, washing up, and falling to sleep after a few nightly readings. Yukio shot the demon without emotion, letting the moonlight glare back at his glasses, causing a mysterious atmosphere around him.

Yukio came back, feeling hollow than usual. In his heart, he knew why. His mind, however, refused to accept it therefore it was as if he didn't know.

Midnight.

Or so as the clock in the corner of the room told him as it dinged and donged as he entered the dorm. Midnight, the time were demons would come out. Midnight, where secrets were revealed. Midnight, where a very tired Yukio climbed limpidly up the stairs.

No, he was not hurt. No, he was not tired. Perhaps, he was cold. Going through his usual wash ups and eating a few midnight snacks to ensure that he'll actual sleep tonight, he finally got ready for sleep.

( And over there in the corner of his eye )

He noticed an empty space. An empty space next to his older brother. Okumura Rin laid on his back, sleeping neither peacefully nor disturbed. He had enough more than enough space for himself yet, he made room on his bed.

As if someone else belonged there. Yukio stared.

There was always a space for him, even after they fought. Even after this time, where they had fought so differently in the past years. Yukio took the bait and started to climb in the bed, lifting the covers as quietly as possible.

( Slowly like sleepy wonders )

Automatically, his older brother had turned to face him, grabbing the body and pulling it against his face. The arms wrapped themselves around the younger. He was asleep, Yukio could tell. It was an automatic response. A response with no thought. Something that shocked the younger. Something that made him happy.

In return, he gathered him in his arms, burying his face against the blue tresses of hair and inhaling the scent of french vanilla. A beautiful scent that matched him to a 'T'. He was cold, Yukio noticed.

Cold, just like him.

Then came a whisper that seemed to break the silence in their room.

"I'm sorry"

Truly, he was sorry. Oh so truly, he was sorry. Sorry for the cruel words that might as well killed him. Sorry for the punches he threw and the kicks he gave. Sorry for everything. Truly, oh so truly, if he could say it hundred times over, he would within a blink of the eye. He would, if it'll fix everything. He would...

( Another one came )

"I'm sorry too"

His brother spoke. Rin spoke and apologized. Rin not only forgave him but also blamed himself. Yukio did not want that, even after the death grip they held each other in. But, when Rin looked up to see his brother's dark, green eyes harboring such sadness and sorrow that reflected his own, he smiled.

A smile that meant forgiveness. A smile that meant eternity. A smile that meant everything to Yukio. He gave back the same smile and suddenly, they found each other too tired for words. A small, chaste kiss and whispered loves to one another, and suddenly, everything felt complete again.

( And gave the final kiss )


End file.
